Ebony, the Divine of Death
"KEEP THE PARTY GOING PEOPLE!" Trying to revive the her house party after a quarrel settled. "You want a drink? These are to die for." Telling Midnight a pun. "This one was boring." Referring to a soul 'movie' she watched. "Listen here, Midnight, no matter how powerful you are, you are a mortal. Even if you could kill immortals, you couldn't kill us. We are '''above' life and death. We are the Divines. And YOU. WILL. KNEEL." The Divine of Death is nothing like you would think of. Tiny, seemingly innocent, a party-lover, and a dancer. Ebony does not fit the stereotype of Death. Ebony is a member of the Divines, and she rules over the underworld, which consists of Heaven, Hell, and Limbo dimensions. She takes the souls of mortals and sorts them in the right dimensions according to their actions in their life span. Profile Occupation Afterlife Overseer Appearance Ebony's real height is not even one foot tall. She resembles a very young hedgehog, dragon, echidna, lynx, and demon hybrid, with a pink left eye and a green right eye. Her clothing desires are usually small clothing, due to her home being in a warm environment, and her main part of the job being in hell. While this isn't helpful in heaven where it's a little chilly overall, she normally doesn't have to manage the Heaven dimension for that long anyways. Her fear form is a planet sized demonic dragon with hard obsidian-like colored skin. Her eyes a blazing red, bright as stars themselves. History Ebony is a primordial being. She was born knowing this was her job. During her first year, she created her own dimension known as the Nether. This is where her house resides. Resurrection Saddened by the death of Dawn the Hedgehog, and even more saddened because her killer was of someone she hated, Ebony begged her brother, the Divine of Life, to resurrect her. He eventually did, leaving Ebony to owe him a favor later on in the series. Once Dawn was revived, Ebony gave her a divine-like physiology, letting Dawn take her scythe since it was just for show. Dawn was in the nether dimension with Ebony for nearly a year, becoming something like a maid and apprentice. Dance of Death During a house party in the nether dimension, Ebony met the Mortal Elite. Remembering the character's from Dawn's soul 'movie'. After a small chat, Ebony was asked to assist the Mortal Elite in defeating Havoc. The mention of the name nearly shut down the party, with Ebony launching an attack that would've instantly killed mortals if not ducked. A debate cleared that up, and the part resumed with Ebony returning Dawn to her group, giving her a goodbye, and letting her keep her scythe. It was revealed that Ebony could make her own scythe at will. Rest of story TBA Personality Ironically to her job, Ebony is a nice welcoming person. She loves parties and pools. She thinks of new souls she gets as movies, and watches them at incredibly high speeds to read through a person's life. While she can instantly tell by the color of the soul where they should go, she usually watches the "movie", and decides whether or not one must be sent to heaven, hell, or limbo. While she can sing beautifully, she decides against it, and whenever nothing is really going on, she usually makes inspiring poems. Equipment Death's Scythe She uses this to greatly exceed her own avatar power. The scythe is as sharp as Midnight's Divine Sword, but it is incredibly heavier, allowing it to slice even greater things. Avatar Abilities Divine Immortality Being a divine, Ebony is beyond the concept of death, and therefore cannot be considered dead nor alive. If the force is powerful enough, however (being very noticeably superior), she can be erased from existence. Death Force She also can do this via a death touch, and can even exhale a black gas of instant death and decay onto enemies. Whenever she wants, or whenever she is angry, her very presence in an area can cause life to wither and die around her. A stroll on one planet completely killed all life on the surface, leaving withered corpses and plants everywhere. This ability can also cancel out one's healing attributes. Soul Attack Buff Anything with a soul, mortal or immortal, will take nearly 1,000 times more damage from Ebony's attacks. Soul Absorption By absorbing souls, her power increases. Considering she rules the dimensions that hold them all, out of the ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, she has an plethora of power to spare. Telekinesis She can casually move universes with this ability, and has once decide to crumple a universe into a big crunch in order to hold in her anger. Dark Magician Death has dark magic on her side, allowing her to plant curses and spells onto foes to hinder them. On normal mortals, the magic can instantly kill them. On high tier mortals and beyond, the magic can be anything from muscle decay, stamina loss, blindness, disease, famine, shrunken body, igniting all pain receptors of your body at once, flooding your mind with thoughts of billions of dead souls, etc. Dimensional Overlord Ebony can drag people into her dimension as long as they are not noticeably stronger than her. In her underworld dimension, she is omnipresent at will, allowing her attacks to be omnipresential attacks. The longer she is in her universe, the stronger she gets due to the amount of souls there slowly giving her even more power. Hellfire Manipulation Using the powers from hell itself, Ebony can launch flames that cannot be put out by water, lack of air, or lack of fuel. Hellfire can even damage pyrokinetics who are only resistant to normal fire. White Lightning These holy lightning strikes are for both offensive and defensive purposes. She can summon a white lightning aura around allies. They protect them from something that would normally cause them to die, and when it dissipates after doing so, that same person will be restored to peak condition. Unless resistant or immune to holy attacks, they can also be used as an attack. Size Manipulation Ebony can become the size of a galaxy if she wanted to, and can shrink down to be two inches tall. Nether Blasts Her most common form of energy attacks, she has shown to be able to destroy one of her dimensions that she has created in order to eradicate Midnight. In the same dimension, she claimed it was limitless in size long before destroying it, putting the blast at multiversal power. This wasn't hard for her to do, so her maximum power is much more. True Power Abilities Nigh Omnipresence Ebony is literally a force of the multiverse. Because of this, she is everywhere and nowhere in the current multiverse. Mortal Annihilation At any given moment, Ebony can strike down the life of every mortal being. Every. Absolute Soul Manipulation This can affect anything, ''anything, with a soul. Soul manipulation can instantly kill mortals, as well as instantly knock out immortals. Nether Goddess She can control every mortal soul, and bend it to her will. She controls the essence of all mortals, including the source of energy, whether it be chaos energy, final energy, aether energy, holy energy, etc. Flaws Ebony is a Divine of Death. Gods with the power of Life are a great counter-strike. Relationships TBA Trivia Ebony is able to turn her neck at nearly a 180o angle... creepy, even to her. Roleplay Edition Divine of Death Q & A Rush - How many ´soul movies´ have you watched already? Ebony - Eh, I've lost track around 3 quadrillion, many eons ago. My counter had gotten destroyed, and I wasn't bothering trying to remember the number. Rush - What type of music do you prefer? Ebony - My music choices... usually, they have to have a deep meaning for me to love them. Other than that, I pretty much like any music, calm ones the most. Rush - Have you ever watch those Hitler Reacts videos? Too funny! LOL! Ebony - I may give it a shot then. I enjoy laughing. Rush - What are your 5 favorite places to eat at? Ebony - I don't care where I eat, it's whether or not the food is good! Rush - Huh, that is exactly what I think about. What's the best "soul movie" you've seen so far? Ebony - Out of all of them, I can't choose the best. Usually the heroic ones who make a sacrifice for the better of the teams. I can't stand mortals dying in vain. Rush - What would happen if you placed the wrong soul in the Hell dimension or vice versa? Ebony - eh, nothing much. It's basically grouping good souls and bad souls together. The only problem will be the complaint of unfairness. Rush - Do you play video games? Ebony - Never tried one. That also means I don't know if I like them or not. Rush: Do you like me? Ebony - ...To be honest, I'm not sure I want to answer that question. Even I have my limits. Rush: So basically, no comment? Okay! ^_^ So have you ever heard of this guy named Luigi? He´s hilarious and badass at the same time, especially in Sm4sh! Ebony - I've heard of a lot of people named Luigi, but I've never heard of this Sm4sh.. Rush: Oh, I meant that one green plumber. And this article will tell you what Sm4sh means: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U Ebony - I see, this is a video game. Well, as I have stated, I have never played a video game before. Rush: Oh yeah...Anyways, I´ve heard of two people named Him and Her? Who or what are they? Ebony: I... feel uncomfortable talking about Them... especially Him... let's just say that They are the two most powerful beings in the megaverse, and since She is gone, releasing Him pretty much means no hope. Rush: Is it possible for Her to be revived? Just a thought.